Infractus Vicis
by Jade Ami
Summary: She trespassed into his land and killed four of his Gaurds. He threw in prison and used her as a tool. But what if she become more than a tool? A Necessity? R for future lemon and some dark themes and Language! Title changed!
1. Dreams and a Nightmare

_Hey guys, this is a new story I'm starting. Hope you guys like it and remember, the more you review, the faster I update! Enjoy!_

_P.s: To all the readers of my other stories, I will continue and update them soon. Bare with me plz._

_Disclaimer: __**I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the original characters. I do how ever own this laptop, the characters I create and the plot to this story. Mwuahahahahahaha!**_

_-- _

_As Sorrow often sits with Sadness,  
Challenged in what truths they hold.  
Inherently relying on a touch of madness-  
Lying in stories left untold._

So sit I with the tranquil viewing-  
Of a starlit sky in June.  
With all the peace of a werewolf misconstruing-  
The phases of the moon.

The stars seem to shine before me-  
Like lovers in line for a dance.  
But it's ultimately that lunacy-  
That spells for me romance.

And I cast my gaze upon her face,  
Beaming ever-white and full.  
Smiling, knowing, long as she's glowing,  
Life never will be dull.

I'll wake the morrow well appeased,  
And wink up at the sky.  
Knowing my love, in fullness, though be pleased,  
Won't be half as full as I.

A cool breeze blew through the small clearing causing the small fire to falter a little. She tucked a strand of hair that drifted forward and tickled her cheek as she frowned in concentration. Her small hands tightly gripped the book in her hands as she tried to memorize everything in her science book for the exam she was suppose to have in only 5 days. Her eyes momentarily 

moved from the book as she felt the small Kitsune move and snuggle into her side. She moved a lazily hand and stroked his head before moving back to her book. She only read for a few more minutes before she had to put her book down and rest.

"I can't take in any more for tonight!" she mumbled to her self angrily.

"Are you ok Kagome?"

Her head turned to the dark haired woman in a sleeping bag besides her.

"I'm sorry Sango. I hope I didn't wake you." She replied quietly, not trying to wake the rest of the people in the clearing.

"It's alright. I was already sort of awake. You should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Yea I was just about to go to bed." She said as she began to put her books away.

"Ok. Night then."

"Night."

She zipped up her bag pack and snuggled down into the warmth of her sleeping bag and pulled the small Kitsune into her arms. It was going to be a long day and she had no doubt that it was already in the wee ours of the morning. Finally she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"_Kagome?"_

_She had just closed her eyes to sleep and some one was calling her? She grumbled as she flipped over and ignored the person._

"_KAGOME!" they yelled louder._

"_What?!" she asked angrily but not raising her head._

"_Look at me." Was all the person said._

_Now fully irritated she raised her head and opened her eyes but her breath caught as she did. Instead of being in the clearing where she had fallen asleep she was now standing on a rock over looking a forest with the bright light of a full moon shining down on her and her surroundings. _

"_What.The.Hell." was all she managed to choke out._

_She spun around from the magnificent view but came to face to face with some one. She couldn't make out who it was because her eyes couldn't move from those of her companions'. They shone brightly like liquid gold, showing her an eternal pool of knowledge and power and wisdom beyond her years. Heart raced as she watched humor flicker into the eyes but where quickly suppressed by some other emotion she could not recognize immediately. The new emotion confused her. It quickly took over and remained the longest so far. But there was some familiar to these eyes. She'd seen them some where before but she couldn't quiet remember who they belonged to. Wait, Desire? Could that be the emotion she's seeing? She gazed as her thoughts were confirmed. The eyes seemed to blaze like a fire, with a deep desire to have her, to possess her. A shiver went down her spin as she backed up to get a look at the face but as she stepped everything went black and the person disappeared. Just as panic began to grip her she heard a soft familiar voice. It seemed too whispered directly into her ear as she felt a warm breath on her neck and a shiver ran down her spin._

"_It comes from you, so it calls to you. It's eternal light you have been cursed to see. From your body it once emerged and from thus it must return, to strengthen thee. As the pieces come together a pain you must feel but as a new life is created within the power is then passed and a new era begins." _

"Kagome?"

This time she opened her eyes immediately to soft childish voice.

"Huh?" she asked as she rolled over to see what was going on.

"Kagome you have to get up. Something's coming straight at us. Fast." She heard Sango say quickly.

She got up immediately and closed her eyes to see if she could sense what it was. Her breath caught as she sensed a jewel shard. More than one, she sensed about six of them in one person or thing. She quickly turned around and rolled up her sleeping bag and stuck it in her bag with the other things and put in a hollow tree for safe keeping. She spun around just in time to see a large cloud of dust raise up just a few kilometers away.

She pulled out her bow and arrow as the creature flew into the clearing and hit the ground. It slid directly towards her and she barely had enough time to jump out of the way as a giant tail swung towards her. She landed on the ground with a thud but was immediately pulled up by Inu Yasha who instinctively pulled her behind him and growled.

"Where is the jewel?!" the creature boomed out into the clearing, the dust settling around its massive form.

Kagome starred in awe as the massive creature twisted and turned its head franticly. No doubt maddened by the power of the shards it possessed. She was shocked by it's resemblance to a dragon. Its long red body stretched out for a good twenty five feet with unbelievably shiny red scales covering its entire body. Black spicks rose up along its spine and continued all the way up to its head where two long black whiskers hung from its long snout filled with hundreds of large shard teeth. She could sense the shards in the flesh of its four small legs and one in its head.

"Inu Yasha, It has shards…" she whispered breathlessly. "In its legs and head."

"I'll get them don't worry." He said cockily.

In moments he launched forward with his sword and almost hit the beast on his arm but it moved just in time and pelted a large boulder sized mass of acid at him. Inu Yasha dodged the attack and sent three wind scars at it but the beast had no trouble dodging those either. A loud chuckle escaped the creature's mouth as it went as close to the ground as possible and its great stomach seemed to move on it. She knew it was going to come, but where?

"I'll melt you bastards and take what is mine!" The creature chuckled. "The great Haru always gets what he wants!"

Just as his words got out she saw Sango attack. She knew this was the time. Sango's surprise attack caught him slightly off guard but he dodged the better part of it but his tail wasn't fast enough and she watched in silence as it was chopped off. The odd thing was that instead of going limp and dead like normal tails the creature's tail squirmed around franticly like a lizards tail before finally going limp with the occasional twitches. When she refocused on the creature she almost jumped out of her skin. Its tail was ready and in place as if it had never been cut off but the piece still remained on the ground that Sango had removed. She didn't have time to dwell on it as the creature sprung forward and attacked Inu Yasha besides her. She pulled and arrow quickly and loaded it as Sango launched another attack which it dodged. Inu Yasha wasted no time by jumping out of its way and sending three wind scars at it. I dodged but once again fell victim to Sango's attack as she managed to slice it through the arm. She immediately ran forward to grab the shard but as she came out the tail lashed around and hit Sango knocking her into a tree. She managed to grab the shard and began to run towards her fallen friend as Miroku pulled one of its acid balls into his wind tunnel and Inu Yasha sent another wind scar.

"Kagome!" she barely heard her friend call her name as she was knocked off her feet and dragged across the ground by something wrapped around her feet.

She stared in horror as the new tail pulled her up towards the creature. Inu Yasha sent a wind scar at the tail but it only caused him to jerk her up fasted and caused her to knock her head against the ground. Kagome groaned as she felt blood began to flow down the head.

"Stop!" she yelled furiously but the creature pulled her up to his face and watched her intently.

"I have you. Your friends won't dare attack!" he chuckled menacingly. "I think I shall keep you, The Miko of the Shikon No Tama. You shall make me the most powerful in the land!"

"Never!" she felt her self yell in a raspy voice. She felt darkness begin to close in on her. She wouldn't last much longer while loosing that much blood. She gasped the bottle with the remaining shards in her hand desperately. She couldn't let that bastard have them. The idea of tossing it to Inu Yasha flashed in her mind but as she raised her hand his tongue lashed out and cut her arm. The pain sired up her arm and seemed to spread through out her body. In reflex her grip on the bottle tightened and it shatter. Her ear splitting scream spread for what seemed miles. As she opened her bloodied palm and gazed and the shards and bits of glass where pressed into her skin. She didn't know what happened but she suddenly felt a comfortable warmth start to seep into her body from the point the jewels had pierced her skin and she watched in horror as they seemed to melt into her skin and spread through out her body.

"Bitch! What kind of magic are you using?!" the creature roared then without hesitation he let out an ear splitting howl and launched himself into the air carrying her with him.

He seemed to fly over the forest in a maddened attempt to get away from the source of his apparent pain but to no avail. Her body was going numb now and the blackness was moving in quick. In her last moment of consciousness she sensed them, the jewels that where in his body, they seemed to tear through his flesh in a ball of glowing light and then just as quickly raced towards her. She attempted to block the blow with her only free hand but screamed as once again the shards hit her full in the palm ad seemed to sink into her hand. She felt them begin to fall but her conscious would not allow her to open her eyes further as the pain became unbearable and she sensed to ground racing towards her but just she was about to hit felt her self slow to a near stop before gently tumbling to the ground in an unconscious heap.

--

Ok dudes! Am leaving you here for now! (Plays Dramatic music!) Lol I know! Cliffy but that adds to the suspense!

Preview of Next Chapter

She gazed at him through her blood smeared bangs. The fury she felt almost consumed her. She'd never before felt that type of hatred for some one as she did now. She just wanted to lash out and purify his over arrogant ass!

"You have trespassed into the land of the west and killed four of my personal scouts. You shall be taken to my dungeon until I can find suitable punishment for your crimes against this Sesshomaru." Was all he said to her. His cool apathetic face showing no hint of anger or fatigue. It angered her even more.


	2. To Kill A Demon

Hey guys! This is the second chapter! Please remember to read and review!

Thankie!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She opened her eyes and cursed as a splitting pain seared through her skull. She opened her eyes barely as she tried to focus.

The light seemed to dim a bit and she opened her blurry eyes and looked around. As they began to focus she frowned. She was lying in a forest in a soft rut of grass in a spot of sun just between two trees.

She pushed down the slight feeling of panic as she tried to get herself up but as she put her weight on her left hand she cringed and feel back down. Her arm throbbed so she clenched her teeth and cradled it against her chest. Tears formed at her eyes as she groaned again and rolled over to her side. The feeling of panic started to set in heavier. She laid there for a while as she sobbed and waited for the pain to subside. She hiccupped a little as she sat up, this time using her right hand, and opened her eyes again.

"I must have landed on my hand." She concluded.

She pushed up and stood slowly.

She frowned went she felt something covering her head. She slowly touched her head, the blood had dried and stopped it from bleeding more. She was lucky it wasn't that bad. At least she wouldn't need stitches but she'd have to clean it up soon. She looked around silently as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

She had no idea where she was and how she'd get back and by the look of the light filtering through the trees it seemed to be almost sunset. She cursed again as she began to move forward. If she had any chance of surviving she'd have to find cover soon. Hopefully something on high ground so she could see her surrounding, and see if any danger approached.

She walked slowly along the tree line quietly trying to sort out her location. She didn't recognize any part of this forest. She doubted she was still in Inu Yasha's forest, which meant it would take longer for him and the others to find her. She rounded a large tree and saw a large boulder just a short distance away. If she could climb on top she could probably see where she was and maybe see if there were any safe locations, if not she could make camp at the base of the rock for the time being.

She picked up a little speed and went towards the rock. As she came up to it she felt a brief wisp of a demonic aurora but it was very weak and sudden. She dismissed it and continued to climb the rock. She tried to press some weight on her arm and it seemed to be fine so she continued to climb the rock.

As she got to the top and frowned, she defiantly wasn't in Inu Yasha's forest any more. The landscape was totally different.

She sighed as she looked for any near by hills that she could get to before the sun set. The closest place that offered good coverage seemed to be a small cave almost a mile away. She glance at the sun and gave a frustrated sigh as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon. She couldn't make it that far before the sunset completely; she'd have to tough it out for the night and get there tomorrow. She sat and began to climb down again. The least she could do now is get a small fire to keep her warm through the night and find something to eat. She hadn't eaten anything since the previous night.

As she finally put her foot on the bottom she felt the pulse again. This time A LOT stronger and nearer. She spun quickly but gasped and fell back. Five wolves growled and bared their teeth at her. She sat mortified as they began to come closer. She instinctively went for her arrows and held her bow in front of her. The wolves' growled louder and stopped coming closer, instead they began to circle her. She was starting to feel a bit scared now.

She gasped as one launched it's self at her quickly from the side. She quickly released her arrow and caught it on one of its legs. The Miko energy quickly causing it to disappear before it could hit her but as if planned another launched her from the other direction and caught her upper thigh causing her to fly backwards into the rock. She felt an out cropping connect with her head and instantly felt blackness beginning to close in on her again.

She fought it off as best as she could as she stood up on weak legs and readied another arrow. At this rate she would be sure to die from head trauma or blood loose. She could feel the warm liquid beginning to run down her head again as the pain from the long cut on her thigh seared through her body.

Two launched at her this time. She fired her arrow and caught one in the chest and barely moved in time to dodge the other.

'That was lucky!' she thought as she grabbed another arrow and released it at the demon before it recovered from the landing but it caught him despite his futile effort to escape in time.

Three down, Two to go. She quickly wiped the blood that was beginning to run down into her eyes and kept a steady gaze on the two remaining demons. They continued to circle her for a while. Seeming to be devising a plan while she fought the dark unconsciousness beginning to draw dangerously nearer. This time she was the one who to attack first. She spun to the one on the right and pretended to fire, as he dodged she spun quickly and released it and hit the other before quickly grabbing another and attempting to fire again but missed. She was beginning to get pissed now.

Why the hell was this all happening now?! Her head, arm and leg were killing her, she was lost god knows where and being attacked by demons! She reached back quickly for another arrow but almost scream. Now she was out of arrows to! She slung the bow over her shoulder and grabbed a large stick that was near the rock. She was going to get the one if it was the last thing she did. She couldn't wait much longer and pass out or she'd be dead meat! Literally!

"Leave me alone!" she yelled at the demon circling her.

"You have trespassed. It is our duty to remove trespassers. Surrender you self now and perhaps I will spare you…" the demon replied menacingly.

"Trespassed?! On wha-" before she could finish a large gust passed through the clearing. She covered her eyes with her arm quickly as dust flew around but as she removed them she gasped. An extremely powerful demonic aura hit her full force and she opened her eyes she almost fell back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He had just been coming back from a village on the edge of his lands that were complaining about some boar demons causing them trouble when he felt the energy. He felt the power surge as the demon flew speedily through the sky. He waited to see if it would dare land in his territory but growled as he smelt blood, human blood, and saw it land in the forest and disappear almost instantly. He felt the Miko energy and drew a brow.

It seemed the demon had brought a miko along with him. If so, she was trespassing. He dismissed the thought to go and remove her from his lands as he turned to go back to the area he had left Rin and Jaken. He moved slowly on his cloud, enjoying the rare moment of complete silence he had at the moment when he sensed five of his scouts' auras. A small smirked closed his lips as he slowed to and almost complete stop. Perhaps he should go see how this situation would be taken care of. As he turned and began to move towards the miko he felt a shiver run down his spin as he felt a spike of the miko energy. He frown… it felt strange… almost… familiar, yet strangely sort of tasty.

He couldn't stop him self from liking his lips as if to lick any remains of the strange energy from them. Now he did stop. His body had never but so uncontrolled before. Liking his lips? Shivering? This was not how a great lord of the western land should behave. He fixed his face with a scowl as he moved faster towards the source. He would find out exactly who this miko was.

Almost as soon as he moved he sensed one of his scouts auras vanish. Had the miko purified him? He cocked a brow. Shortly after he felt another go, followed by another then another.

He felt only one as he flew into the clearing gracefully and stepped down as his cloud vanished in a gust of wind. He looked over at the bloodied human and the scowl intensed as he saw the familiar raven hair miko. He should have been able to tell who she was by her aura! But there was something odd about it. Something… new. Powerful… Tempting…

He watched as she lowered her hand and gasped. The surprise on her face showed clearly. He noted the blood running down her face and the long gashes along her leg and stomach and snapped his gaze to the remaining guard.

"Your service here is no longer needed." He stated flatly.

"But sir-" the guard said quickly but was cut off when he was in instantly pinned to the ground with a claw pressed firmly to his throat. He saw blood beginning to ooze from the small pricks where his claws where pressed tightly against the soft fur and didn't let up but instead let out a vicious snarl and glared at him.

"You dare question this Sesshomaru?!" he asked threateningly.

"N- n- no sir!" the demon chocked out with a whimper and pleading eyes.

"Be gone. I shall not spare you again." He said and sent the demon flying into a tree.

-----------------------------------------x.X.O.X.x-----------------------------------------

Kagome stared bewildered.

She felt rage flash through her as she stood quietly and observed the ruthless man abuse his guard. If she had the power she would purify his ass but the impending darkness seemed to be sucking her in by the second and she wasn't sure if she'd be conscious to defend her self if he attempted to harm her.

She was almost bout to attack when she saw him pin the youkai to the ground, almost strangling him as he snarled in a strange language. She was about to turn and run at the distraction when he threw the youkai against a tree with such force it knocked her back onto the ground and she hit her head again with a soft thump.

She was positive about brain damage now. She'd have to remember to get a cat scan if she lived enough to go home.

She got up and attempted to crawl away when she heard and vicious growl behind her. She was positive now that nothing before could level to her hatred for that man. She turned slowly and saw the guard unconscious against a tree and turned to look at him.

She gazed at him through her blood smeared bangs. The fury she felt almost consumed her. She'd never before felt that type of hatred for some one as she didn't that well now. She just wanted to lash out and purify his over arrogant ass!

"You have trespassed into the land of the west and killed four of this my personal scouts. You shall be taken to my dungeon until I can find suitable punishment for your crimes against this Sesshomaru." Was all he said to her. His flawless face showing no hint of anger or fatigue. It angered her even more.

"Why did you have to hurt the guard?! He was just doing his duty!" She almost screamed at him.

"Miko. Level you voice if you wish to keep you head. This Sesshomaru grows weary of you already."

Kagome desperately want to curse, fight, kick and scream but she knew not to mess with him for now. She was already weak and on the brink of passing out. She could at least try and keep her self alive long enough for Inu Yasha to find her or until she had enough power to defend her self.

She groaned as he moved forward and grabbed her arm, yanking her roughly with him. She could feel the blood beginning to run again and she collapsed.

"I – I – can't. To much blood." She said as her vision began to blur then before she knew it she was out like a light bulb.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru looked at the now limp girl in his arms and scowled. At least it would be easier traveling back with her now she had shut up. He looked down as the metallic sent of blood drifted passed his nose. She was bleeding heavily. He thought for a moment. If she continued bleeding she would get him covered in her filth. He frowned as he formed a cloud and moved towards a small stream that he knew was near by. It didn't take him to long to get to the spot and he dropped the cursed miko with a thud on the cold hard earth. She was so far proving to be rather troublesome and for the second time for the day he contemplated on killing her once and for all and getting it out of the way but he stopped him self and tore a piece of her shirt off to use to clean her. He would take her back to his castle. She might be of some use when it came to the Shikon shards.

She also needed to be questioned. There had been a recent increase in hostile demons attacking villages on his land and suspected that she may have a part in it all. Or perhaps it was a jewel shard? Was the half breed cavorting about in his land as well with the demon slayer and monk? A sneer plastered on his face as he pulled her limp body rather carelessly towards the water and using the rag to clean the wounds. He though he was making good progress until it ended that every time he managed to clean the wound enough it would only start to bleed more. He cleaned the wound one more time and leaned down and ran his tongue over the wound. It was like fire works erupted in his head.

The metallic taste lingered on his tongue and it seemed to compel him to swallow. It was better than any wine or water he had ever tasted. It tasted sharp and dangerous yet sweet and with a hint of tang. He suddenly became insatiable. He wanted to drink her dry. He reached forward and moved to seal the wounds on her legs. He closed his eyes as he savored the taste and moved to seal the one above that. He gripped the earth besides him as he some how found his control slipping. He growled and he moved his head to the final large wound, and he nearly lost it as his nose was assaulted by the warm scent from her blood. He shivered as he felt him self becoming aroused.

As if he was shocked or a bucket of cold water had been thrown on him, he shot up to a standing position. He gave off a deathly vicious growl as he stared down at the miko. What sort of witchery was she working on him? He growled to make sure she was still unconscious but her lack of response told him she was. His anger was getting the better of him and the wound was starting to bleed again so he held his breath as he dipped down and lick the wound sealed roughly than used the wet cloth to clean her head a bit before roughly throwing her over his shoulder stepping on his cloud and going to find Jaken and Rin before he finally returned home.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys! That was the second chapter! Hope you liked it! Remember to REVIEW!!! The third chapter is actually going to be coming VERY soon so stay posted!!!!!!!!!


	3. Locked

Hey guys! Thanx for reading! This is my third chapter so I hope you'll stick around till the end! Remember to review at the end!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She felt limp and numb all over.

Kagome moaned softly as she felt her self being swayed from side to side. She was afraid to open her eyes for some reason.

She licked her dry lips and tried to turn over but was unable. She was on her stomach being carried but she didn't know by what. She opened her eyes slowly and saw green scales.

"What?" she groaned and tried to look around. She wished she hadn't. She was being held almost a hundred feet in the air. She gasped when she felt the beast surge quickly to the left.

"Kagome?"

She tried to turn her head to see who the voice belonged to but something held her tight against the monsters back.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't hold you by my self so Jaken helped me tie you to Ah Un!" the childlike voice said.

It took a moment before she felt the ropes slacken a bit and she was able to turn and see the face. She looked up to meet the gaze of a worried Rin.

"I'm sorry. Sesshoumaru said we can't untie you." She said with a pout. "He said your our prisoner."

"What?" she said quickly but winced when the rope pinched her arm. She frowned and fell limp again as what happened raced through her mind.

"No. but… Inu Yasha…. Shippo…." She felt tears starting to well in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She heard Rin sniff. "I will try to ask him again."

"No. I'll be ok." She didn't want the girl to have to anger Sesshoumaru. Somehow she'd get away. She closed her eyes and tried to push the dizziness away. She swallowed dryly and frowned as she felt them shift lightly. She lifted her head slightly and glanced at their destination.

Her breath caught at the sight of the giant castle looming in the distance. She could see the dark gray stone walls that seemed to be nearly as tall as the castle it's self and a tall tower with a large balcony at the top.

She could feel her skin tingling as she felt the presence of demons, lots and lots of demons. She dropped her head back hopelessly. How was she to ever get out of the terrifying fortress?

"Where are we?" she managed to choke out while holding back her terror.

"Sesshoumaru's castle." Rin smiled back her.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and dropped her head. What was he planning to do with her? She sighed and allowed her self to drift as she waited to see what would happen next.

----------------------------------------x.X.O.X.x----------------------------------

"Inu Yasha we have stop!"

He growled and looked back over his shoulder at the monk.

"We need to rest!"

He growled louder before stopping quickly in a small clearing.

"We'll rest here for an hour then we have to keep going again."

"We haven't stopped since that demon took her yesterday. That's over 24 hours ago. An hour of rest wont be enough!" he said agitated as he pulled the limp slayer from Kirara.

"Well what do you want us to do?! Stay here while Kagome could be laying out their injured and alone?!" he snapped furiously.

"Of course not! I'm sure Kagome is fine Inu Yasha! But we can't carry on like this!"

"Keh." The Hanyou muttered before jumping into a tree and out of sight.

Miroku sighed and pulled the sleeping bags out of Kagome's pack and spread them close together. He was too exhausted to make a fire. He picked up the Sango once again and put her gently in the sleeping bag. He let his hand gently rub passed her ass before ripping up the bag and walking over to his own.

He saw Kirara and Shippo crawl sleepily over to her moments after and snuggled up around her. He sighed and crawled into his own sleeping bag. He felt the dark cover of sleep instantly drifting over him as his eyes slid closed.

Kagome, please be ok.

--------------------------------------x.X.O.X.x-----------------------------------

Kagome winced as she tried to keep up with his pace and his hand gripped tightly on her arm.

She glanced up to the silvered haired demon with a frown before looking toward the two guards standing at a door.

She saw the men frown and whispered something before the other shook his head and they both scowled. She dropped her eyes as Sesshoumaru stopped in front of them and practically threw her at them. She hit one of them on the chest before she fell back to the floor. She nearly screamed as her head started throbbing again and her arm seemed to be on fire.

"Lock her up until I tell you other wise." The cold voice said before she heard him walking away.

She felt her anger seer again and she had to stop her self from attempting to purify the two guards. She hung her head as they grabbed her arms and started pulling her threw the door and down a set of dark stair case.

She felt tears stinging her eyes as the stairs seemed to keep going and going. She sniffed and held them back.

"That will not gain you any mercy Miko." She heard one of the guards sneer.

"I don't want mercy." She hissed out. As she felt them finally get to the bottom of the stairs.

She held her head a little higher as they walked to a thick wooden door. She gasped as she was thrown inside and landed on her broken arm.

She felt the tears starting to sting again as she tried to get up to lay on the hay that had been thrown in the corner for the 'bed'.

She took a deep breath when she finally got her self off of the cold hard floor. She hoped for sleep to come for her quickly.

------------------------x.X.O.X.x--------------------

"No." he replied quickly as he felt him self becoming a bit agitated.

"But, please! Maybe I can make her cut better!" the small human begged at his feet as he strode towards his room. He finally got to his door and turned to her.

"This Sesshoumaru will not allow you to enter such a low place as the dungeon." He said sternly.

"Then can she stay in my room with me?"

"No. Rin you will let this subject drop. The Miko is a prisoner and will be treated as such."

"But what if she dies?" the girl pouted and he saw tears welling in her eyes.

"She will not die." Sesshoumaru frowned and looked down at the now crying girl.

"But how do you know? You wont see her!" she cried and hung her head.

Sesshoumaru frowned more before reaching down and scooping the girl up quickly and nearly flying down the hall to her room. He stopped to open her door and set he down inside.

"Get her ready for bed." He said coldly to the female maid that stood quietly in a corner. He saw her nod before looking down at the human one more time.

"You will forget about the miko." He commanded before turning and leaving the room.

He stopped at his door as he spotted a servant walking down the hall.

"Kai, send the physician to the dungeon to heal the Miko." He said quickly and walked into the room.

He kept his frown as he walked to the door leading to his private baths. He growled when he felt the hot steam against his skin. He started pulling the soiled clothes from his body and walked into the water naked.

He sniffed himself quickly before scowling and submerging into the water. He could still smell the Miko on him. He grabbed the soap from the side and started scrubbing roughly. He didn't stop until he was certain he'd gotten he scent off as best as he could. He sniffed him self once more after he lifted him self from the water. He frowned when he could still smell her slightly. Although he doubted any one else would not be able to tell.

He scowled as he left the water and grabbed a dry cloth from the stand near the water edge and threw it over his waist as he walked into his room and threw a pair of double doors and unto his patio.

He let the cool breeze dry his skin as he saw the last signs of the sun disappearing from the sky and the bright light of the full moon illuminating all of his land.

A light breeze blew around him and he frown when he smelled a wisp of the miko that still remained on him. He closed his eyes as her face flashed through his mind. He forced it away when he opened his eyes again and turned back to room. He stopped when her face flashed trough again. His thoughts had never been so uncontrollable before.

He felt him self growl as he pulled the towel from his waist and dropped himself unto his futon. Possible some rest would allow him to function properly. He hadn't slept in two weeks.

He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head as he felt sleep starting to draw near.

He would be back to normal in the morning.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys! It's a bit of a short chapter but I hoped you liked it! Please remember to review!!! And I know I do have some spelling and grammatically errors now and again but please bare with me? And if there's any one out there who is willing to beta, please just let me know.


	4. Judgement

Hey guys!!! Finally got my new chapters going! Hope you like this! And please say a BIG thanks to my new Beta Rae-Chan! She's been amazing so far!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------x.X.O.X.x---------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and glared at his ceiling.

The damned Miko and been present, even in his dreams. It aggravated him like nothing else that he could not control his own mind. He growled menacingly as he began imagining what her hair would feel like against his skin.

Was this some sort of witchcraft? Was her blood some sort of drug for Youkai?

He didn't know, and it only fueled his anger. He rose silently from his bed and pulled on a robe. He'd need to know that he wasn't crazy, that this was some sort of spell she had placed on him, or some sort of reaction he had to her blood.

He stalked down the hall to his private study, and began rummaging through his ancient scrolls and volumes. He spent the rest of the day reading scroll after scroll, novel after novel, but to no avail. By the time the sun was setting, his eyes with tinged red around the corners from exhaustion, and he was no closer to any answers.

When his ward came in to announce that dinner had me served, he almost growled at her. He caught himself as he bared his teeth, and he saw the shock flash across the girls face.

"Sesshoumaru-kun?" she whispered worriedly. "Are you ok?"

"This Sesshoumaru is fine." He replied calmly as he plastered his face. "I will be there shortly."

The girl smiled weakly before turning and walking back out the door.

Sesshoumaru walked to his chambers, and changed before going down to the dining room. He had not eaten since the day before, and he felt pangs of hunger beginning to gnaw at his stomach.

He paced himself as he ate, and listened to the girl retelling her adventures for the day. She presented him with a passage she had written for him in Japanese, and then a translated version she also written in Latin.

Finally, after she had cleaned her plate, and began to yawn softly, he sent her to bed. She whined for a second but his stern look stopped her midsentence and she left after bowing.

Sesshoumaru signaled for the maids to start clearing off the table, and he rose and started out the door. Once again, the Miko plagued his mind, and he caught himself mid-step on his way down to the dungeons to see if she was well. He growled and punched at the wall furiously. The cold stone cracked under his fist, and he grimaced as he watched the now bloodied knuckles begin to heal.

That was what he needed. He wasn't the least bit tired, and a bit of serious training would help rid him of his anger and he could come to a final decision on his next step. In the morning, he would be able to deal with the Miko.

With a determined step, he made his way out the back of the palace and across the vast gardens to his private dojo.

-.x.X.O.X.x.-

She couldn't help the coughs that rattled through her.

Was this a dream?

With every wrenching breath, she winced in pain. Even her breathing was ragged and loud.

It was too painful to be a dream.

She reluctantly opened her eyes and tried to sit up. She had hardly made it halfway up, before the world seemed to spin from underneath her, and she came crashing to the floor again. She groaned and squeezed her eyes closed as she fought the wave of nausea that washed over her.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes again and looked around. The dim light didn't leave much for her to see, and she could feel the cold dampness in her bones. The thin fabric of her shirt and the short skirt she wore didn't do much to keep out the chill.

A little more carefully than before, she pulled herself slowly up to a sitting position. She gritted her teeth against the pain, and tried to determine where she was. She could barely make out rough stone walls all around, and the only source of light was a tiny window that appeared to be level with the ground.

That explained the dampness and musty smell. She was partially underground.

She stayed still for a moment, before she allowed herself to try to stand. Her head was pounding, causing a wave of noise in her ear, the thumping an almost dull roar.

She hissed as she put a little weight on her legs, and replayed how she had managed to get herself into this situation. She remembered the giant Youkai that took off with her, she remembered landing in a forest. She remembered being attacked, and fighting back, but then the rest seemed to fade into a haze of silver.

Silver.

Sesshoumaru was there. She didn't know how or why, but he was there and now she was in a dungeon. She sat confused for a moment. What had she done?

As she sat and tried to sort out what her chances of survival were, she hadn't noticed the pale face that appeared at the barred window.

"Kagome-san?" came the voice in almost a whisper.

Kagome whirled around so quickly she managed to rip out a stitch in her leg.

A stitch?

She glanced up to see the pale small face of Rin. Relief instantly flowed over her. She was going to be rescued. Inuyasha was probably outside with Sesshoumaru, debating her release. She smiled up at the girl hopefully.

"Hi Rin."

"Are you feeling better? You were bleeding when the doctor came to see you." She asked, frightened.

That explained the stitches, and bandaged leg and head.

"Yes, I am. I just want to go home."

The girl gave her an apologetic half-smile, looking sad.

"Is Inuyasha outside?"

"…No." she said softly, and looked away.

"Why am I in here?"

"Sesshy-sama says it's 'cuz you killed some of his guards."

"What?!" Kagome, feeling fury bubble inside her. Sesshoumaru was the one who had locked her up the stupid little dark hole. He was the one who caused her to be in pain? Keeping her away from her family and friends! She looked up to see the worry etched on the little girl's face.

"Kagome-san…. Sesshoumaru-kun...." she watched as the girl tried to find something to say to calm her or protect her master. With a sigh she looked back up at Rin.

"Do you know what he plans to do with me?" Kagone asked, calmly.

"No…" the girl paused. "But I can find out!"

"Would you? I would really like to know."

"Okay!" she smiled and started to rise off the ground, when she remembered something and went back down quickly.

"I brought you some food!" she said with a smile. "I wanted to give it to you, but you slept for almost four days!"

"Four days?!" she repeated, surprised.

"Yes! The doctor came to see you twice! I thought you might never wake up, like my mama and papa…"

"I'm sorry I scared you Rin. Don't worry about me. I'm as strong as an ox."

"My mama used to say that." She said with a faint smile.

"I'm sure she was, too." She replied, and smiled up at her reassuringly.

She watched as Rin pulled a basket close to her, and started lowering things onto the cold slab of the windowsill. She was thankful for the girl's kindness, but silently, she was aware of the danger of it.

"Rin, I want you to listen to me carefully." She said with a sigh. "I don't want you to bring me food anymore."

"What? Why? Do you not like the food?" Rin asked, hurt.

"No, no! I love the food, and I think it's very nice of you, but if Sesshoumaru-kun was to see you, we would both be in a lot of trouble."

"It's okay! I can be very quiet! And you can push the leftovers to the side of the window, and I'll get them later!"

"No. Stop. I don't want you to, okay, Rin? Promise me you won't come to see me after you find out what's gonna happen?"

The girl paused for a moment before answering. "I promise you won't see me come to visit you again after the next time."

Kagome nodded and looked down, as she saw the girl stand and leave. She paused for a few moments to listen for anyone coming, before rising on stiff legs, and pulled the things off of the windowsill, moving to the corner and sitting with her back to the door to block the sight of her eating the food.

She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she started eating. The dry bread felt like it was sandpaper going down her throat. She grabbed the bottle of milk, pulling the cork free, and gulped the liquid down. It was a simple meal, but at that time, it was like a gourmet dinner for one.

She sighed when she finished the bread and rice, and had downed the rest of the milk and the last of the fish. She felt a lot better now that she had eaten. As if on cue, she heard the clanking of a door somewhere. Kagome shot to her feet, ignoring the wave of nausea, and pushed the bottle and container out the window and shoved them to the side. She had just managed to turn around when she saw the dark head peer into the cell from the small rectangular hole.

"She's awake, milord."

She didn't hear any reply as the face moved away. The place stayed quiet for a while longer, and she was just beginning to wonder if they had silently walked away, when the clanking of the cell opening startled her.

She pulled herself into a corner and sat down. If she looked as weak as possible, maybe he would postpone any decisions, take pity on her. She watched as a tall Youkai with dark brown hair and crimson eyes walked into the cell and stood by the door.

He looked over her once with indifference, then turned back to look out the door, bowing, and lifted both his arms towards the inside of the cell.

"You may wait outside. Call in Haruku." The cold voice said, as the silver-haired Youkai stepped into the cell, his face a stoic mask.

The dark-haired Youkai bowed again, before glancing at Kagome once more and exiting the cell. A short Youkai with dusty grey hair took his place. This man seemed a lot more pleasant, as he glanced down and gave her a gentle smile. He seemed completely different from the cold, inhuman monster beside him. She watched as he looked up at Sesshoumaru and nodded.

Kagome felt a shiver run up her spine as the cell suddenly felt twice as small. His presence seemed to soak into the air and spread like a stifling gas.

"Miko," He said, as he turned to look down at her. "You are being confined in my dungeon because of your acts to this Sesshoumaru's personal guards."

No shit, Sherlock.

Kagome stared up at him, anger etched into every corner of her face. His arrogance and the memory of his behavior only helped fuel her anger.

"My acts? I didn't do a thing! I was dumped in the middle of nowhere by a Youkai who was trying very hard to kill me and I had no idea how to get back! I was simply looking for somewhere to spend the night when those buffoons attacked me! I had no cho-"

"Shut up." The voice trickled down her spine like cold water. Kagome glared up at him furiously.

"You will only speak when this Sesshoumaru has spoken to you." He continued in a more placid voice, devoid of all emotion. "Why where you on this Sesshoumaru's land?

"Like I said, I was at my camp, In Inuyasha's forest, when this big Youkai attacked. I was caught and separated from the group by the wounded Youkai, who flew madly before disintegrating above your lands. I fell to the ground, and when I came to, I didn't know where I was."

"Why did you attack this Sesshoumaru's guards?"

"I didn't attack them. They attacked me. I was trying to find somewhere to safely spend the night when they showed up and attacked me without warning. I had to fight back, and, as I recall, you killed one of them yourself."

She watched as his eyes narrowed slightly in a half-glare before returning to their blank stare.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, if I may comment?" The short man spoke determinedly.

"Please." Sesshoumaru replied, and looked down at the man.

"I don't think the girl had any intentions of harming you or doing anything illegal on your lands, therefore it would be unjust to detain her any longer. Also, I don't she should be held responsible for your guards' deaths. I knew those three personally, and believe her claims of being attacked without warning."

"I will take what you say into consideration."

Kagome looked from Sesshoumaru to the man. Who was the gray-haired man? He had to be someone of great importance, if Sesshoumaru was taking what he said seriously. She gave him a hopeful smile and the man returned it instantly. If he could help her get out of here and back to her friends, then she would do her best to befriend him.

She glanced over to Sesshoumaru, to see him watching her intently, as if he expected her to start screaming or begging for mercy. She frowned and pursed her lips, glaring up at him. She watched as his stoic mask slipped and a sliver of shock crossed his face before he found himself scowling.

Kagome jumped slightly as she heard the deep rumbling laughter of the old man. He had been silently watching the exchange and was amused.

"Perhaps you would like to take the punishment of the girl." Sesshoumaru spat coldly.

"In fact, I would love to." The man smiled up at him and watched as the scowl vanished from the silver-haired Youkai's face, and the stoic mask froze over his features again.

"Then please." Sesshoumaru said, and motioned with a hand towards Kagome.

The man turned to look down at her, now serious, and she watched his eyes roll over her as he thought.

"Kagome-chan, you shall be held in the service of this Sesshoumaru for the period of two years, or until dismissed otherwise. In this time, you may be used to help collect the remaining pieces of the shards, and once back in the palace, you shall take the place of one of the young mistress's nursemaids."

Kagome almost choked on her shock. She looked up at the man and saw the warning look he had on his face. She then glanced over to Sesshoumaru, and felt hurt and angry at his indifference. She nodded her head, then lowered it silently, looking down at her hands hopelessly.

"If you try to break this agreement or try to escape in any way, the punishment will be death."

Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded again.

"Do you agree to these terms, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hn." He replied coldly, and glanced down at the girl. "Please excuse me."

Without another word, he left the room, her eyes following his feet. When she heard the door close behind him she looked up at the man.

He smiled down at her pitifully and extended a hand to help her up.

"I wish I could have done more." He said with a sigh as Kagome accepted his hand and rose to her feet. "But the lord has been in a particularly foul mood since his return."

"You've done enough, I'm sure he would have found me worthy enough of death if it wasn't for you."

"Indeed." The man said grimly.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, as she looked into his deep green eyes.

"My name is Haruku. I have been a counselor for this family for over a millennia, and a good friend to Taisho, my lord's father."

Kagome gasped a bit and looked up at him. She started to bow when the man laughed again. The sound was comforting.

"Don't be silly, child. Come; let's get you out of those unfit clothes and into something worth your station."

He extended an arm for Kagome to latch onto, and then started out the door.

"Why did you decide to help me?" she asked weakly as they climbed the stairs.

"Because I have never seen Sesshoumaru so disturbed about anything in my entire life."

Kagome was about to ask him to explain, when the man chuckled and motioned for her to be quiet as they came out the top of the stairs. The warm afternoon sun warmed her skin for the first time in days, and she smiled, closing her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------.x.X.O.X.x.-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jade: Hey guys, so that the next chapter, am very happy to have finally been able to update this story so I hope you remember to review!!!!

P.S: A BIG thanks to my Beta Rae-Chan, without her, these stories wouldn't have the same impact!

Rae: D'aw. Jade's sweet. Butbutbut, in my dream last night, she was biting my wrist for an hour pretending she was a vampire!! D:

Jade: Te He!!! =P


End file.
